Chocolat
by hattercat
Summary: El olor del chocolate se queda en las paredes de Hogwarts , igual que los recuerdos de los Merodeadores. En honor a eso, una pasta de cacao sabor nostalgia.
1. Chocolate helado

-Chocolate Helado-

Noviembre. Frió y nevado Diciembre bajo los pies de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Ese año, a diferencia de los anteriores, no había un sol discreto y consolador en el cielo, sino nubes color plata cegadora que hacían a Remus Lupin sentir tranquilo en mitad de la tarde, y a Sirius Black desesperado en medio de cualquier lugar.

Esa tarde eran los dormitorios. Remus leía semi-tumbado en la cama.

Tenia por costumbre leer los domingos, una ventaja que tenia ser Remus era que los deberes siempre estaban hechos a tiempo.

-Todas las personas tienen costumbres- se recordó a si mismo para intentar matar los deseos de acabar con ciertas costumbres de mala manera.

-claro que algunas son mas molestas que otras – repuso de inmediato.

Pasó la hoja y confirmó que sí , Sirius seguía tamborileando los dedos desesperadamente en el velador que se compartía entre su cama y la de él.

Sirius , bendito sea el cielo , tenia por costumbre nada mas y nada menos que dejar salir su aburrimiento en expresiones que desnucarían a un mártir.

-James , estoy aburrido- soltó de repente, así como quien anuncia que hay un problema por solucionar.

-No me digas- James , quien se acababa de quedar dormido hace menos de tres minutos , se acomodó las gafas y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

-Jimmyyyy - no pareció enterarse de la indiferencia de James; siguió berreando su lamento – Maburro

-Ya nos enteramos , Sirius , al igual que todo el resto de la torre de Gryffindor…Ahora callate antes de que la gente de El Profeta lo escuche en sus cedes de Liverpool- Sirius sonrió. Lupin siempre sabía qué decir.

-Crees que ellos me podrían entretener si se enteraran?- cual tortilla en la sartén , Sirius se dio vuelta en la cama , codos en la colcha , barbilla sobre los puños.

-No lo se , pero podrías intentar poner algo en los anuncios económicos….-

Por alguna razón poco evidente, Sirius le miró con ese gesto que usaba solo cuando se le ocurría una idea…para sus trastadas, naturalmente.

Remus se hundió un poco tras las paginas de su libro, y un poco mas tras las docenas de vueltas de su bufanda a rayas. Cuando Sirius miraba así, Remus se sentía en la tentación de sonreír. Hace tres años ya que se había propuesto no caer en la tentación de hacerlo.

Diez segundos después (la increíble cantidad de tiempo máxima que era capaz de estar en silencio el joven Black) , se volvió a escuchar la arremetida del aburrimiento;

-Jimmy, Peteeer !!! Despertad, paquetes, que hay que hacer algo- lanzó almohadones y colchas, e incluso se tomó la libertad de quitarle el libro que estaba leyendo a remus y tirarselo a Peter , con tan buena puntería , que a Peter le dio de lleno en la cara cuando se estaba sentando en la cama.

-Sirius, cielo santo, le has deformado la cara a Peter!- dramatizó James , escandalizado en apariencia- ah , no , olvídalo ,es de nacimiento.

Peter , pequeño , regordete Peter Pettigrew , no hizo más que un mohín de disgusto y se dispuso a levantar.

La típica comedia de cuando se juntaban James y Sirius. No es que sencillamente se acompañaran, no es que sencillamente se llevaran, es que se potenciaban insólitamente.

Si Sirius decía negro, James decía blanco y hacían gris.

Estaban en tercer año, y a Sirius le pareció inconcebible que ese "trío de ancianas", decidiera pasarlo tejiendo ("leyendo ", corrigió Remus), en vez de haciendo algo de provecho allá afuera.

-Es un colegio, lleno de vitalidad y juventud, Lupin! no un club de lectores! - vehemente como siempre, se tomo la molestia de darle un manotón en la espalda, como siempre hacia para dar importancia a sus palabras.

James se había calzado los zapatos y Peter se había puesto el abrigo, y en menos de lo que Sirius demoraba en decir "metámosle nieve a Snape en los calzoncillos", los tenia a los tres formados en fila india , desfilando por el hall principal.

Durante el camino , James y Peter hablaron de una cosa desconocida llamada "ratio" , con las que se podia escuchar música muy "way" en cualquier parte del mundo

-Es _Radio_ , James- aclaró Remus – y no se puede escuchar la misma música en todas las partes del mundo.

-Se puede escuchar a los beatles en esa "ratio" , Lupin?- cuestionó Sirius.

-Si hay alguna emisora que los transmita , desde luego- contestó Remus , tragando un poco de nieve que Sirius le acababa de tirar descaradamente al rostro.

En el primer año de colegio , Sirius había descubierto , por pura casualidad , a los Beatles bajo la cama de Remus. Era un vinilo de entre los otros que a Sirius le parecían platos con agujeros , y cuando preguntó qué eran los Beatles , Remus le puso el plato con agujero en una cosa aún más rara aun que daba vueltas y chirriaba y a Sirius se le llenaron los ojos de estrellas cuando escuchó a John y a Paul , a George y a Ringo hacerse coros de espiritu bullicioso durante los tres minutos veinte que duraba la cancion.

Sirius pareció conforme con esa tal "ratio", y sentenció que habría que hacer algo respecto a esa cosita muggle.

Esa tarde , transformaron a Peter en un hombre de nieve ( aunque no con un hechizo , como había sugerido James , pues Remus alguna vez lo había visto congelarle a Sirius la médula de los huesos intentando ese mismo hechizo) , sino a mano , envolviéndolo en nieve por pilas y dejándole al descubierto solo la cara.

-Se me congelan los ojos – se quejó Peter, sin mucho convencimiento pero con los labios bastante morados.

-No te preocupes Pete- bromeó James- Vale la pena; esas curvas tan sensuales de muñeco de nieve te quedan de maravilla-

Meses mas tarde del hallazgo de los Beatles, vino Mick Jager y sus escandalosas canciones que a Sirius le chiflaron, si cabe , aun mas que algunas de los Beatles. A Remus le causó gracia y le permitió usar su gramófono de vez en cuando, solo por el espectáculo que se montaba cuando James y Sirius se paseaban desafinando brutalmente "Satisfactión", mientras trastabillaban e iluminaban todo a su paso.

-Eh, Lupin , no pongas esa cara de trucha y ayúdanos a hacerle una compañera a Pete. Pobre, que seguro le hace bien echarse novia-

Remus suspiró resignado y no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a James hacerle un busto exuberante a la compañera de Peter.

-James, no te esmeres tanto , con peter ya tenemos suficientes curvas – rió Sirius , aunque él también contribuyó a moldearle la delantera a la figura de nieve.

El año en que Sirius descubrió la música Muggle , también fue el año en que Peter , en un día fatídico , pasó a llevar el Gramófono de Remus y éste fue a dar al piso , totalmente inservible. Se disculpó por un mes entero, pero Sirius le seguía llamando lerdo y tenía ganas de hacerse un Harakiri por una insuficiencia de Música gamberra del tamaño de Gran Bretaña. Remus en cambio , se limitó a decir que si , "te perdono , Peter" y " los accidentes pasan" , pero no pudo evitar suspirar amargamente y quedó un poco afectado , porque ese gramófono…era de su Madre , fallecida hace años.

-Rem- llamó James- No tendrás chocolate por ahí- aun tenia las manos en la nieve cuando se lo preguntó , y una expectación que a Remus le impidió decirle sencillamente que no tenía nada en ese minuto. Usualmente le pasaba eso con James, no se le podía decir que no y quedarse así tan prisco, porque james lo pedía todo con poca ceremonia , tal como hacía todas las cosas, pero con una sinceridad criminal que era demasiado querible para ser sana.

-Si quieres voy a buscar un poco-

-Buena idea , vamos- no costó mucho convencerle , pero Sirius se interpuso objetando que si dejaban a Peter solo ahí tendrían que esconder el cadaver luego.

-Yo iré contigo , Lupin- y no se dijo otra palabra , salvo tal vez el " vuelvan pronto y no me pongas cuernos , Sirius" , chillado con toda complicidad por james que se escuchó desde el otro lado de los jardines.

Pasaron unos meses sin el gramófono, y si uno no era tan cercano como Sirius Black lo era de Remus Lupin , el abatimiento disfrazado de fatiga de Remus se podría haber confundido perfectamente con su calmada actitud cotidiana. Así fue como un día cualquiera en la tarde, a Remus le pareció escuchar los berridos de Sirius en la habitación y un chirrido familiar haciéndole sombra. Cuando entró , Sirius no dijo nada , ni paró de cantar , pero el gramófono estaba intacto y la habitación vacía salvo por la voz profunda de Sirius cantando, y el latido del corazón de Remus queriendo traicionarle para que le salieran las lagrimas.

Sirius camina con largos pasos de militar , pero con la soltura de quien se sabe el rey del mundo. Le gusta hacer resonar los zapatos en altas paredes de piedra , y que todo dios se entere de que él viene en camino. Tambien sabe que Remus Lupin es amigo del silencio y por esa misma razón suprime el ruido y se conforma con las zancadas.

-Dios , quiero chocolate – murmura Sirius.

-Que raro , generalmente quieres una cerveza- le sonríe con ese desmayo tan propio de su carácter, y Sirius no se lo contaría ni a su almohada , pero se siente un poco débil cuando Lupin demuestra conocerle como conoce a la luna llena. Sirius no se avergüenza de que

Lupin le despierte, además, el instinto protector, pero sí lo niega con porfía y lo disfraza como si fuera una estupidez indigna de admiración el querer a los amigos.

-Espero que haya de licor de guinda – Remus es fanático del chocolate, y ese es su predilecto. Si pudiera, lo comería mientras duerme.

Cuando Remus le dio las gracias a Sirius por lo del gramófono, Sirius se encogió de hombros y le preguntó, con esa sonrisa canalla, que cómo sabia que había sido él. Remus miró largo rato en esos ojos claros tan familiares; eran grises y le miraban con una complicidad distinta a la de James; un poco mas despacio, un poco mas respetuoso, igualmente cercano. Era sutil y bandido, amigo y amenaza. Era todo lo que Sirius demostraba ser de día y de noche.

A Remus le hubiera gustado saber decir algo que valiese la pena , pero siempre que Sirius le miraba con esos ojos se le hacía un nudo en el estomago , o en la garganta o quizás un poco mas a la izquierda , donde los sentimientos hacen cruza con la anatomía, las palabras dimitían , reservaban pasajes a Hawai y se iban de vacaciones , dejándole solo ahí, sin mas que un miserable " Gracias , Sirius".

-No me gustaba ese desánimo , Lupin- le recriminó Sirius palmeandole la espalda con ganas-me daba flojera-

Los elfos les dieron toneladas de chocolate: en rama, de vainilla, naranja y menta, en barritas e incluso un poco de chocolate caliente que Sirius se tomó de un solo trago y como es lógico, se quemó los labios, la boca y todo lo que le seguía hasta el estomago.

- Mierda! – elocuente queja del heredero Black.- está caliente!

-Si , Sirius , es la idea , sabes? por eso se llama Chocolate _caliente.- _se lo deletreó como enseñándole una nueva palabra a un infante , y se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando vio la mala intención escrita en el rostro frente al suyo.

-_Caliente_. Desde donde viene ese basto conocimiento del término, so empollon?

- Aprendí de mi compañero de cuarto, lo conoces?- remus no se quedó atrás- un tal Sirius Black.-

-Si , le conozco , un tío genial , por lo que he oído- movio la cabeza para hacer a un lado el cabello , con toda su exuberante arrogancia escurriéndose sin una pizca de vergüenza. Como se le podía decir que no?.

-Si , si , un tio maravilloso , aspiro a ser como él- y no era exactamente ironía lo que Lupin utilizaba , si no su sencillo estilo para bromear. Era rápido y eficaz. Sirius pensaba que era divertido.

Agradecieron a los elfos y caminaron de vuelta a los jardines.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate , Lupin- tras la irreverente cortina de pelo negro , Sirius se lamía los dedos en un gesto para nada delicado.

-El chocolate es afrodisíaco , sab---

-Espera- le cortó Sirius- Acabo de recordar algo- Dio media vuelta - espera-Repitió, devolviéndose tras sus pasos hacia las cocinas.

A Remus le hubiera dado la impresión de que a sirius se le había quedado un riñón en las cocinas por la urgencia con la que se devolvió.

Esa misma Tarde , Sirius y Remus escucharon "Let it be" y " Yesterday" cuatro veces seguidas en la habitación común. Sirius tumbado con todo el estilo de una estrella de mar en la cama de Remus, y Remus a los pies de la misma , intentando no tocarse con Sirius en lo absoluto, para evitar un ataque cardiaco.

Se veía el perfil de ojos cerrados de Sirius, rascándose un costado con desgana , la languidez de un perro al sol impresa en sus músculos, se veían las pestañas brillar a contraluz y el pelo largo cubriéndole la espalda y la frente en ángulos imposibles. Se veía a un chiquillo macarra y a un noble animal haciendo compañía por propio gusto.

Mientras sonaban las notas, Remus se preguntó una y otra vez por qué. Muchos "por qués"

_Dios , porqué tienes que ser tan guapo , sirius?..porqué tienes que ser tan asquerosamente inconsciente de lo que eres, por qué tienes esa sombra tan larga entre el cuello y los hombros , joder , por qué._

A Lupin no le parecía un problema mayor que le gustasen los chicos. Lo había descubierto cuando tenía 10 años y un chico mayor le besó de sopetón. En realidad lo supo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ese beso no le había disgustado en lo absoluto, pero eso no fue un problema hasta que, a finales de primer año, Sirius se despidió de él con un "quiero verte aquí el próximo año Lupin, así que ni se te ocurra dejar de escribirme", le desordenó el flequillo con una manaza y a Remus se le dio vuelta todo lo que no estuviera atornillado al piso por primera vez en su vida. Supo con toda claridad , entonces , que Sirius iba a ser su mas tortuosa fortuna por los seis años que le quedaban en Hogwarts.

Esa tarde, ambos se quedaron dormidos así.Cuando Remus despertó, tenía una de las botas de Sirius sobre su pierna y estuvo seguro de que le daría un colapso nervioso hasta que Sirius despertó y le dio las buenas noches como si nada.

Se escucharon los pasos constantes de Sirius apresurar el camino de regreso y Remus empezó a caminar de nuevo , despacio , para que pudiera darle alcance.

-qué fue? Les pediste cerveza finalmente?-

Se extendió uno de los fuertes brazos de Sirius con algo en una mano, por poco Remus no atina a estirar la mano y recibir.

-Más chocolate?- dos bombones , para ser exactos.

-Con relleno de licor de guinda- aclaró Sirius.

De nuevo ese nudo en alguna parte del cuerpo , y la espantosa sensación de que cualquier palabra queda demasiado pequeña para dejarle saber lo increíble que era tenerle como amigo.

-Gracias Sirius- la misma expresión taciturna de su rostro , impresa en las unicas palabras que sabia decir en esos instantes.

-De nada , empollón- Sirius le desordenó el flequillo , como en aquel primer año.

Remus Lupin, estudiante de tercer año , Licántropo e incondicional amigo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no tropezar cuando se dio cuenta de que sirius retiraba la mano de su cabello deslizándola con una inconciente lasciva , que a remus le resultó casi obscena.

También como aquel memorable primer año , a Remus el piso le giró y Sirius siguió sonriendo como si nada.

-Lupin-

-hmm?-

Un ligero silencio.

-Crees que nos podamos colar a Hogsmade y robarnos un poco de cerveza?- por vigésima vez en su vida , remus se pregunto : como se le dice que no a este chucho?.

Si has leído hasta aqui , muchisimas gracias.. realmente lo aprecio. No pediré que dejen reviews ( no es que no me gusten , me encanta saber lo que piensan ), porque eso finalmente siempre dependerá de ustedes y no de mi, queridos miosh w ..

Espero hacer de esto una historia larga...nn supongo que iré haciendo más capitulos cuando me vengan mas ideas...

Mientras quede chocolate , seguiré escribiendo.

Artemis.


	2. Chocolate a Punto

Chocolate a punto.

-Buenos días , Remus-Temprano en el comedor, no se escuchan muchos saludos . Se escuchan los bostezos de alumnos impropiamente madrugadores, se escuchan cucharadas pesadas en inmensos platos de avena y, a veces, se escuchan los vasos quebrarse por la somnolencia matutina. Saludos, no muchos. Por lo menos no a esa hora.

-Buenos días, Lily- Son algo menos de las siete y media, y el comedor está casi vacío excepto por un par de alumnos y Lily. Tiene el periódico abierto sobre la mesa mientras mordisquea una tostada. Le cae un rizo pelirrojo abrumadoramente cerca de la mermelada, y es un milagro increíble que no haya metido el resto del cabello en la mantequilla ya. Remus sospecha que Lily es más consciente sobre dónde está cada parte de su cuerpo de lo que indican sus temerarios tirabuzones pelirrojos.

-¿Has escuchado lo de Slughorn?- bebe un poco de zumo de calabaza y cierra el periódico para dejarlo a un lado.

Remus se sienta y hace memoria.

-Creo que no¿qué ha pasado?- a Lily se le forma una línea ligera entre las cejas cuando está preocupada, y Remus comprende inmediatamente que no puede ser nada bueno.

Cada mañana, Lily baja a desayunar antes que el resto de las personas. Nunca desayuna lo mismo, pero siempre lee mientras lo hace. También, como parte de un ritual silencioso, le hace un té a Remus, porque sabe que Remus siente debilidad por el té.

Té negro, té verde, té de arándanos, té de vainilla, té de flores. Siempre es un té distinto, y siempre parece saber qué es lo que a Remus se le antoja.

-Dicen que ha descubierto al que robó la levadura de fauno- lo dice mirando por los ventanales, como si realmente Remus no supiera lo que está pensando.

-Vaya- Remus toma un sorbo de té (de Jazmín, esa mañana), y lo siente tibio en el paladar.-Me pregunto quién habrá sido- y realmente no le interesa en lo más mínimo quién fue el que robó la levadura, pero es evidente que a Lily sí, y pretende no haberse enterado mientras coge galletas innecesariamente lento.

-Yo también- el periódico a su lado hace rato que tiene los bordes doblados por un incesante movimiento de su mano sobre las hojas.

Una vez, en primer curso, cuando Remus todavía no era tan cercano con Lily como lo es ahora, a Sirius se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robarse un par de plumas mágicas que había requisado Mc Gonagall, desde su mismísimo despacho. Ese día, en la clase de encantamientos, la profesora Mc Gonagall informó del asunto a sus alumnos de primero y Remus no pudo disimular un suspiro de preocupación justo al frente de Lily Evans.

Sirius, descarado como siempre, bufó y siguió pretendiendo leer. Cuando Mc Gonagall cuestionó a Sirius y a James, Remus se mordió tan fuerte el labio que a Lily se le ablandó algo en el corazón y se vio en la obligación de cortar a la jefa de casa en seco; "Lo siento profesora" dijo poniéndose de pie "Creo que las he confundido con plumas en desuso cuando fui a recoger los exámenes esta mañana. Las he tirado a la basura"

Remus se quedó tan impresionado que nunca pudo darle las gracias. Pero de cualquier manera Lily no lo había hecho por recibir nada a cambio.

-No fueron ellos- a Lily se le nota la preocupación en esa pequeña arruga entre las cejas, sí, pero Remus podría haber reconocido cualquier emoción en su rostro sólo mirándola a los ojos.

-No fueron ellos, Lily- lo repite lento y sonriéndole suavemente.

-Ya lo sé- cuando se hablan entre ellos, a diferencia de cuando Remus habla con sus amigos, la atmósfera se carga de comprensión y un cariño que hace doler el vientre cuando se ve peligrar. Parece que Remus le estuviera dejando meter los dedos en su corazón palpitante, sabiendo que Lily podría traicionarle, acabar con su vida, y que nunca lo hará porque Lily….Lily se sacaría el corazón por la boca ella misma antes de hacerle daño a Remus.

-Ahora lo sé- el color le vuelve a la cara y sonríe, pidiendo disculpas sin decir una palabra.

-Aunque quizás sí fue James el que se robó esos delantales de las elfinas en las cocinas- a su amiga le ilumina una carcajada flotante que le da los buenos días a James, Sirius y Peter cuando van entrando al comedor.

"Lo siento" dice Lily entre líneas, "No lo sientas" responde Remus entre sorbo y sorbo.

-¿Por qué las risas, empollones?- como no, Sirius.

-Hablábamos de lo cercano que estás últimamente con la profesora Sinistra.- aguda y más inteligente de lo que nadie sospechará jamás, la chica lleva adentro un fuerte, y muy bien controlado espíritu de Merodeador. Es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba.- ¿No nos tienes que decir nada, Black?-

James la mira sonriendo ampliamente y piensa "tiene gracia". Cuando ella se apoya los nudillos bajo la barbilla en un gesto de autosuficiencia, vuelve a pensar que "tiene mucha gracia".

-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado, Sirius?- a James siempre se le ha dado bien chinchar a Sirius.

-Sólo que me estoy follando a tu padre, Potter- A Sirius se le da aún mejor chinchar a James

-Ostia- se hace el impresionado- ya decía yo que estaba demasiado feliz para ser normal-Se ríen todos y el desayuno comienza oficialmente.

El comedor se empieza a llenar con rapidez, los alumnos llegan como atraídos por el aroma de chistes y lazos invisibles. Como por arte de magia.

Es luna azul en dos noches más y Lupin ya siente la presencia del animal bajo la piel. Le arden con insistencia las yemas de los dedos mientras adelanta los deberes de pociones.

Lo mas terrible del caso es que no tiene arreglo y es dolorosamente consciente de la luna apareciendo tras la sombra de la tierra. Dos noches más, y la luna podrá cobrar venganza.

Lily lee junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y una mano sobre el regazo.

Sirius dormita junto al fuego y Peter y James hace rato que desaparecieron en la habitación común.

La primera en sospechar algo es Lily, a dos meses de insistentes desaparecidas de Remus.

No le quiere hablar de su pariente enfermo y le quita importancia a ojeras y torpezas producto del mal sueño. De eso hacen dos años y algo más: Todavía cree que hay algo que Remus no le está contando.

-¿Qué hora es?- a un lado de la hoguera, se escucha a Sirius organizar un concierto filarmónico en bostezos y rugidos de cachorro recién despertado.

-Poco más de las ocho- dice Lily acomodándose en las piernas de Remus. Arquea la espalda como una víbora buscando calor, más no emite un solo sonido salvo el frotar del uniforme contra la tela del asiento.

Entonces Remus claudica en su intento de adelantar deberes a causa de la jaqueca monumental que se está ganando. Lo intenta, no, en serio, lo intenta con toda la voluntad de la que se cree capaz, pero hay cosas que ni si quiera un alumno estrella, disciplinado y sensato como él, es capaz de lograr.

Acaba mirando los dedos alargados del chucho junto al fuego. Se lo permite, por un par de segundos. Se lo permite porque si no le mira ahora, cuando los sonidos hacen eco en su cabeza y le palpita la luna bajo el cuero cabelludo, si no le mira en ese instante, se muere. Así de simple. Se muere.

Mirarle siempre trae ese efecto balsámico que ayuda a olvidar amenazas de muerte y tortura, jaquecas y heridas sangrantes. Cree que es porque te hace recordar que para las amenazas de muerte siempre estará él para salvarte, para torturas siempre aparecerá a defenderte, para jaquecas sus ladridos siempre espantarán al que quiera hacer ruido, para heridas sangrantes siempre estará él a tu lado, para sangrar contigo.

-Tienes lindos ojos- da un bote en el asiento por la repentina intromisión. Sin poder evitar una punzada de culpa, recupera su compostura.

-¿Perdón?- cree haber escuchado lo que escuchó. Pero piensa que es poco probable que Lily haya dicho eso.

-Tienes lindos ojos, Remus- Lily le mira como si le mirase por primera vez. Tiene sus inmensos ojos verdes muy abiertos y parece ligeramente turbada. Le da por pensar que parece un gato sorteando los peligros de un nuevo enemigo.

-Son muy….-se muerde un labio- particulares-deletrea. Acto seguido se pone de pie de un brinco y se disculpa como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Ni Sirius ni Remus tienen tiempo de preguntar nada, porque Lily ha salido disparada por el retrato sin esperar a nadie.

Puede pensar sólo un par de cosas en el trayecto. "La biblioteca ya va a cerrar", piensa "¿Lo saben ellos?" pero sobre todo piensa "¡Cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos!".

Es uno de esos pensamientos insistentes que te evitan tener que pensar cosas peores como "¿qué voy a hacer si es cierto?" o " Por favor, bendita circe, no dejes que sea verdad", pero para desgracia de Lily, que tiene una cabeza privilegiada, le invade una claridad de mente que le abruma aún más que su incipiente sospecha.

Cuando llega a la biblioteca se precipita a la sección de criaturas mágicas pasando de largo tres estantes, doblando al cuarto y torciendo a la derecha un poco más adelante. Lleva años perfeccionando el arte de moverse sin desmantelar el precario orden de algunos volúmenes.

Pasa de largo el hecho de que le tiemblen las manos cuando abre "Criaturas de la noche".

Llega de memoria al capítulo que busca. En ese momento detesta a su cabeza por pensar más rápido que ella ._Cansancio. Cicatrices. Desaparece una vez al mes. A veces dos. Anomalías físicas ligeras._

Sólo deja de pensar, razonar y suplicar al cielo que no sea cierto, cuando se da de frente con una foto de dos ojos con la pupila ligeramente rasgada. Sutil amarillo bordea el iris castaño.

Cuando Lily recibió la carta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería tres años atrás, le dio una impresión tan fuerte que por un momento no escuchó nada. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, no había tenido nunca una impresión de verdad, como la que le estaba dando su avasallante lógica en ese momento.

Y, con todo, no es ni de lejos lo que más le afecta. Con toda la dignidad que puede fingir, deja el volumen donde estaba y se dirige a Madame Pince.

-Disculpe – la voz le sale un poco seca – ¿me podría pasar un calendario lunar?.

La mujer no responde, pero le da paso a un estante a su derecha.

Lily tiene problemas para sacar exitosamente el calendario, y cuando finalmente lo consigue, casi desea no haberlo hecho.

En dos días más, Luna azul.

En dos días más, Remus será un Lobo.

Para Sirius, existen varios tipos de personas significativas.

Primero, están sus amigos, desde luego. Esta un coscorrón en la cabeza de Peter a primera hora, y una palmada en el culo de James cuando le quiere poner en vergüenza. Están los chascarros intencionados las 24 horas del día y una lealtad ingenua y bien entrenada.

Luego está su familia. Está la sangre tan pura como un charco de barro y el apellido que sujeta como un yugo tras las nobles letras de "Sirius". Está el recuerdo de su madre susurrándole a su marido en el oído, contándole con voz afectada la nueva ocurrencia de su hijo ("es monstruoso, Perseus¡monstruoso!"). Luego está el sonido chirriante que emitía la varita de su padre cuando hacía caer todo el peso de la disciplina sobre el costado de su joven descendencia. Está Régulus temblando en sus brazos un día, y al siguiente tomando la mano de su padre. Está la venenosa sangre aristocrática y la ausencia de una familia real justo ahí, en la médula del desprecio, la médula del dolor.

Luego están los otros. Los otros, ya se sabe. Está Ariel Plum, el mejor jugador de Quidditch de la historia según Sirius. Están Ringo Starr, John Lennon , Paul Mc.Artney y George Harrison, todos poniéndole música de fondo a sus gamberradas. Está también, mirándolo todo en silencio, Albus Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una sabiduría que a Sirius ha llegado a asustar.

Ahí están todos a quien Sirius admira, con un mudo respeto que se avergüenza de mostrar seriamente.

En la categoría "Amigos" (tercer cajón a la izquierda, porfavor, gracias.), sin embargo, no le consigue encajar Remus.

Le mira desde la chimenea y comprende inmediatamente que a Remus le acomete ese problema que le atormenta una vez al mes. Se pasa la pluma entre los dedos y no consigue sentirse cómodo.

"Eres como las chicas" le dijo una vez, "Una vez al mes, parece que te desangraras". A Remus pareció hacerle gracia, porque aseguró que él "ya no estaba tan seguro de ser un chico después de todo".

Remus debe ser, o por lo menos así lo cree, una mezcla entre "amigos" y "los otros".

También tiene un poco de "familia", pero de la familia de verdad; esa que encontró en Hogwarts sin proponérselo el primer día del primer curso.

-Dame eso- ladra Sirius- y le quita la pluma de las manos para guardársela en el bolsillo

-Me alegra que te resulte tan atractiva mi pluma de escribir, Sirius. Pero sin ella es poco lo que puedo hacer respecto a los deberes.-

-Es poco lo que puedes hacer aún con la pluma, Lupin.- le da la impresión de que le ha hecho recapacitar.

-No es mi culpa¿sabes?-Remus piensa en la luna, pero sabe que Sirius pensará en su pariente enfermo.

-Ese pariente tuyo tiene que estar muy jodido- se le da mal callarse las cosas cuando le molestan, por eso lo deja salir sin darle una sola vuelta- No tienes buena cara.

-No todos somos tan guapos como tu, Black- lo dice en broma, pero a Sirius siempre le ha gustado particularmente, no sabe por qué, que se lo diga él. Puede ser porque Remus jamás da importancia a las cosas físicas y sin embargo se toma la molestia de utilizar ese argumento con Sirius.

-Es que soy único, Lupin- lo que en realidad quiere decir es "es que eres único, Remus", pero le sale automático todo lo contrario.

Remus, en el corazón de Sirius siempre será único porque es la única persona que no tiene clasificacion. No es ni el mejor, ni el peor, ni el amigo, ni la familia, ni es tampoco de "los otros".

A Remus no se le dan ostias como a los amigos, ni le hablas de la misma manera. Parecido, sí, pero no de la misma manera. Aunque sí le defiendes como si fuera tu familia, igual que a los amigos.

Remus no te da sermones sobre pureza, porque es demasiado inteligente para ocuparse en esos asuntos.

Remus no pierde el tiempo en lanzar maldiciones, aunque sabe varias de ellas, porque prefiere pasarse el tiempo en la lechuzeria sanando alas rotas.

Remus no es jugador de Quidditch, ni rockero empedernido, mucho menos un maestro de la magia (aunque Sirius cree que podría serlo perfectamente), y aun así se merece toda la admiración del mundo mágico.

Es un misterio el por qué Remus cree que es inferior a la magia.

-¡Remus!- Tanto Sirius como el mencionado dan un salto en el asiento. Lily ha vuelto, tras diez minutos desaparecida. Y no parece nada contenta.

-Lily¿estás bien?- es una pregunta estúpida, porque evidentemente no lo está, pero le quita importancia y demuestra sus modales.

-Perfectamente- jadea- pero necesito hablarte- está agitada y viene tomándose el cabello en alto con una mano.

-Vaya, Evans.- bufa Sirius- la próxima vez que quieras correr una maratón ve al jardín- Sirius se pone en pie y va a la habitación, pese a que Remus había amagado con levantarse para ir con Lily. Sirius le detiene poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

La falda de Lily parece levitar hasta su lado. Procura sacarse el cosquilleo de la mano de sirius de encima para poder sostener una conversación decente. Libre de balbuceos.

Cuando mira a Lily, comprende que eso resultará particularmente difícil. No está enfadada, ni furiosa, ni triste. No exactamente. Parece incrédula, fuera de sí, repleta de frustración.

Lily evans parece a punto de hervir y atravesarle un ojo con la varita. Y lily siempre, siempre esta calmada.

Eso tiene que ser serio.

-Out-

Bueno, segundo capitulo….No sé por qué siento que casi debiera disculparme por usar espacio con esto.

Pero no. No lo haré porque tendré en mente la política "eveybody´s doing it" y en vez de ocupar aún mas espacio disculpándome, agradeceré a todas esas hermosas personitas que me han dejado reviews nn , son un cielo ( aunque yo no pida reviews, me gusta oír que los han escrito por voluntad…me alienta a seguir 3 ).

Vaya Dios a saber cuando o cómo continúe yo con esta historia. Espero que sea pronto.

Vale , intentaré que sea pronto.

Artemis


	3. Chocolate Derretido

-Chocolate Derretido.

Usualmente van asi. Peter , James , Sirius y Remus. En ese orden y medio encogidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius estira asombrosamente con cada verano, igual es el caso de james. Remus, aun mas alto que ellos dos, intenta ignorar como sus rodillas chocan con Sirius.

-Mierda- murmura Peter. En seguida se escucha un abucheo general y luego un "shhh…callaos!"…

Peter tropieza y todos tienen que detenerse. Esa es la principal razón para que Peter vaya adelante; atrae las torpezas como si no pudiera vivir sin ellas.

A Sirius, en todo caso, parece importunarle más que Peter le caiga encima a que se caiga sobre baldosas. A las baldosas no les duele , después de todo!.

No es algo que hagan conscientemente, pero a veces cambian de orden. Independiente del mismo, Sirius mira de vez en cuando atrás. Un segundo, para verificar que Remus sigue ahí: es tan callado que parece invisible, y tan alto que se le confunde con las sombras.

Remus también le mira cuando va tras él. Se gira un poco y solo deja de mirar cuando le ha visto ahí (dos brazos, dos piernas, dos ojos, dos metros de altura…).

Nadie estableció la costumbre pero es algo que hacen sin poder evitarlo, a Diferencia de con James o Peter , a los que solo se les pregunta si "estáis bien?".

Cuando Lily le mira desde el sillón interrogante y exaltada, lo primero que se le ocurre es que se ha enterado de las escapadas furtivas hacia áreas poco transitadas del colegio.

Luego lily suspira y habla con una vocecita muy pequeña…muy frágil..Es difícil decir si es una amenaza o es que está a punto de echarse a llorar. Al parecer ambas.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?- decide que no , definitivamente no le esta hablando de escapadas furtivas y se le para el corazón cuando cae en la cuenta de que alguien tan inteligente como Lily jamás se cree las mentiras por mucho tiempo.

Con las piernas cruzadas y los puños sobre la falda, parece tres años menor. Como una niña a la que le acaban de decir que Santa no existe. Tiene la instintiva reacción de odiarse a si mismo por haber provocado eso en su mejor amiga. Maldice a la luna y a las estrellas, y le ruega a las mismas que no dejen que Lily llore.

-yo- de pronto todo es un poco mas fácil – no quería que nadie se asustara- con las mentiras de lado, Remus encuentra sencillo explicarle como pasaron las cosas. Le habla del dia en que la luna decidió tomarlo prisionero, y responde una a una las preguntas de Lily. ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Quiénes lo saben y por qué?...

-Tenía ocho años- dice Remus- En casa de mi abuela, No lo sabe nadie, no quiero que se asusten- _no quiero que me dejen._

_-_A donde vas cando es luna llena , Remus?- Lily esta , desde luego , preocupada. Pero ya no quiere llorar y le acomete un maternal sentido de protección que le dice que debe hacer algo por él.

-Al bosque- explica- es mejor atacar ratas y hurones que sacarle un brazo a alguien, Lils-

Asiente un par de veces.

-Sabes?- se hace un silencio espeso, sangre de lobo en el aire y Lily finalmente descansando sobre el respaldo- yo no te dejaría por esto-

Remus esta convencido de que no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda entenderle como Lily.

Lo que no se dice, Lily lo capta y lo arregla. Es un poco como Sirius o James. Solo que Sirius y James tienen métodos un poco menos ortodoxos para solucionar las cosas.

-Supongo que…iré a hacer un poco de poción para las heridas- sonríe con esos inmensos ojos verdes que aun guardan algo de preocupación.

Todo está en orden de nuevo.

------//-----

Van en cuarto cuando se entera.

En quinto curso hay un chico que hace meses le hace ojitos a Remus. Es alto y de cabello largo. Tiene los ojos azules y a Remus le resulta fatal el parecido con Sirius.

Un Ravenclaw de agradable voz calmada y labios bonitos. Cuando "coincide" con Remus en la biblioteca por doceava vez consecutiva Remus decide que es hora de darle una oportunidad porque , después de todo, tiene hormonas y cero posibilidad de que Sirius le mire algún día como algo más que el amigo comelibros.

Se besan tras un estante al que solo se puede ingresar dando cuatro giros poco recomendables para quien se marea fácil.

Ethan, tal es el nombre del Revenclaw, besa con las manos en los hombros de Remus y un pulgar haciéndole cosquillas en el cabello. No está mal, y es, de hecho, curiosamente agradable tener a alguien que te toque con esa intención impresa en las yemas de los dedos.

El viernes de esa semana, Remus cree verle en la misma sección de la biblioteca. Lleva encima toda la frustración de haber visto los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y ha sudado cada gota de transpiración que cayó sobre el pecho de Sirius en el campo. Ágil como si estuviera en su elemento, les aparta el camino a James y a los otros miembros de su equipo, con garrotazos que hacen temblar el suelo a sus pies. Hace parecer que hasta las bludgers le temen. Los dioses se apartan a su paso y los cimientos de la tierra intentan agarrarle para evitar el caos que ocasiona toda esa fuerza.

Lanza un sonido algo seco, desde el fondo del estomago, cada vez que su monumental poder golpea una bludger, absolutamente ignorante de lo que hace ese gemido profundo con Remus. Le provoca tumbarle al césped y hacer que grite con toda esa fuerza animal.

Es un poco tragicómico como han pasado tres horas ya desde el entrenamiento y todavía no se saca de encima los quejidos cubiertos en sudor. Sirius es una fuerza de la naturaleza ,y como es lógico no se detiene ante nada. No escucha razones y destroza la sensatez de Remus por horas, incluso días.

Hace que se abalance contra la figura pelilarga que parece ligeramente húmeda en la escasa luz que dejan pasar los estantes. Necesita piel, necesita labios y humedad, pero sobre todo necesita a Sirius. Antes que no tener ninguna de esas cosas, prefiere tener las tres primeras, aunque no sean con Sirius.

No le importa demasiado que su compañero parezca algo sorprendido, como si no le conociera. No consigue enfocar bien su rostro, pero es Remus, que tiene un instinto increíble para satisfacer los deseos, así que le abre la boca con los labios mojados y siente que se le vuela la cabeza cuando mete la lengua y siente tibio, confuso.

El cabello de Ethan se siente más largo en ese rincón, y su cuerpo algo mas fibroso, mucho mas fuerte.

No le hace falta mucho tiempo para fijarse, horrorizado, que tiene a Sirius , y no a Ethan acorralado. Intenta murmurar algo, una disculpa, intenta explicarse, pero es teórica y prácticamente imposible hacerlo cuando puede verle brillar los ojos. Jadea un poco, como si no le importara ya quien le esta magreando. Se ha apoderado de él toda esa hambre terrorífica que le acomete cuando vuela en escoba. A Remus se le hace imposible moverse.

Un poco de miedo, aun mas expectación.

Siente que se le quiebra la columna cuando Sirius le toma el rostro con esas inmensas zarpas que tiene por manos, y le empotra contra la pared. Por un momento, piensa que le va a morder, dientes y labios abiertos como para tragarse al mundo, solo que no se tragan nada, solo le besan como si el mundo ose fuera a acabar. Remus sabe que Sirius se esta toando sus cinco minutos y él también piensa disfrutarlos.

Besa como los animales, si tuviera que describirlo. Nunca se queda quieto, le mete mano como si quisiera enterrarse en él con los dedos. Manos en las costillas, al final de la espalda, en el cuello, en las clavículas, en las caderas.

Cuando bufa entre beso y beso, parece que estuviera gruñendo, aullándole a la luna.

-Arriba- ordena en un gemido, y no tiene más remedio que subirse la camisa, con una urgencia evidente. La corbata aun en su lugar, la capa apartada y arrugándose.

Se toma el tiempo de morder todo lo que note irregular. Cicatrices y lunares, no pregunta nada, porque no puede ver nada bien, y no sabría decir si son heridas lo que saben así (salado y metálico) o es solo la piel de Remus.

Muerde sus labios en un intento por controlarse. Tiene los largos dedos enterrados en el pelo de Sirius, pero no sabe que hacer con esa boca que le muerde la garganta y le lame camino abajo. Encontrándole huecos en la cintura y sobre las caderas.

Sirius esta , literalmente , fuera de si. Contrariado por el efecto de ese beso sublime y sorpresivo, pero no importándole un bledo. Remus sabe bien, sabe , por dios, condenadamente bien. Y se siente aun mejor. Tibio, resbaladizo, firme cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Sirius se separa abruptamente cuando escucha pasos. Remus abre los ojos, espantado.

En vez de acomodarse sus propias ropas, acomodan las del otro , procurando tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible en el proceso.

Rápido, casi desesperado, el primero en raccionar es Sirius , quien recoge el libro que estaba leyendo del piso y carraspea , para recuperar su tono natural.

Ambos tienen la impresión de que Madame Pince alcanza a ver sus manos tomadas un segundo antes de que las separen para poner cara de póquer , pero lo pasa de largo por esas misteriosas razones que tiene Madam Pince para hacerlo todo en beneficio de los libros y no de los alumnos.

Salen de la biblioteca y no se atreven a mirarse para nada. Sirius tiene algo asi como un record en meterse bajo las faldas y es toda una sorpresa descubrir que puede perder el control por unas caderas mas estrechas.

Remus le ha fundido abrupto y apresurado con ese par de labios ardiendo.


	4. Chocolate a la antigua

Cuando lily despierta esa mañana hay un profundo olor a travesura.

Bajando las escaleras dos primeros le miran fijamente hacer el trayecto, y al pie de la escalera un corillo de niñas se ríe con poco disimulo, mientras intentan no señalarla demasiado.

Suspira, se resigna; sigue caminando.

A la salida de la sala común el paisaje no varía, así que Lily se va mordiendo la lengua cada tres pasos, para evitar mandar a cada cual a sus asuntos.

No lo admitirá, pero la atención de los escasos alumnos que a esa hora circulan por el castillo comienza a ponerle nerviosa; es como si petunia hubiese llegado al castillo berreando alguna de sus particularidades y ahora todo el colegio en estado de consciencia a las 7 de la mañana supiera que tiene una hermana magofoba…claro que si ese fuera el caso la posibilidad de que lo encontraran divertido seria francamente remota.

Es casi imposible que lo prediga, aun cuando Remus le sale al paso a medio metro de las puertas del comedor y le ruega , le suplica que "por favor Lily , no te enfades…no , espera, mejor no entres…o sea , si , entra porque o si no …o mejor no, si…lo que sea"

Parece atragantado, y lleva una dulzura conciliadora en la mirada que a Lily esa mañana le parece poco confiable, pero qué demonios, nada se interpone entre ella y su desayuno.

Entra.

Y se arrepiente inmediatamente.

James Potter tiene esa extraña magia sobre él: no se le puede decir que no. Nadie, nadie en el mundo le puede decir que no; incluso cuando no sabes que le puedes decir que no, acabas dándole en el gusto. Las cosas le salen bien como si una mano invisible las guiara para robarle una sonrisa.

34 panques, 56 vasos (vacíos, afortunadamente), la lanza de Sir. Cadogan y al menos 200 ranas de chocolate forman en el aire, con inmensas letras brillantes una sola frase.

"Lily Evans: los ojos mas bonitos de todo Hogwarts."

Las "ies" tienen puntuaciones de panques, y a Lily no le cuesta mucho identificar quién ha puesto el encantamiento sobre los objetos cuando ve a James con la boca repleta de panques, sonriendo como un niño bueno (en realidad podría haberlo identificado aunque hubiera estado en la sala común pretendiendo dormir, pero a Lily, que no le gusta nada nada esa sonrisa, se repite, le suena mas justo decir que lo sabe porque tiene evidencia)

No lo puede creer, planea deshacerse de esa "cosa" en cuanto esté a distancia prudente de James para hacerle la mayor cantidad de daño posible. Vagamente siente la presencia taciturna de Remus a su lado

James le sonríe, Sirius le pica las costillas desde su silla, y cuando lily se ha asegurado de agarrar un bollito para no morir de hambre en el trayecto hacia ese par de subnormales, cambia de opinión.

La brillante mirada azul de Sirius se ríe de ella en un silencio socarrón, y entonces Lily comprende de quién ha sido la idea.

Saca la varita y arrasa con todo lo que queda en la mesa, manteles , jarras de jugo , tostadas, avena, bollitos, todo lo que es líquido se sujeta por arte de magia en el cielo encantado del castillo.

Reclama como suyas las letras que ha elevado james y forma pulcramente las palabras que quiere publicar para el conocimiento del castillo:

"Sirius Black: 14 años de puro pelo de nena"

Hasta entonces, Sirius Black había tenido una fama relativamente decente.

James encontró la broma de Lily francamente estupenda.

-Has visto lo genial que es mi chica, Sirius?

-No es tu chica, Potter.

James se encoje de hombros pero no pierde la sonrisa, declara brillantemente "aun no", y corre hacia el campo de quidditch porque va algo tarde a la práctica

-pero lo será!- grita -ya lo será!.

Sirius murmura algo que suena a "no lo dudo" y se queda atrás; también va tarde a la práctica, pero a él no le importa un huevo.

Lleva dos semanas re-construyendo su fama, y esta vez la hará mas sólida, más amenazante.

Al doblar la esquina, un par de slytherins se sonríen y lanzan:

-Eh, preciosa, tienes un pelo que te cagas!.

Según el método oficial black esto de reafirmar una fama se hace de la siguiente manera.

-_Expelliarmus, Desmaio, Petrificus totallus!_

Y luego solo queda esperar a que vayan a la enfermería lloriqueando…

Lloriqueando como _nenas._

Remus y Sirius jamás hablaron de lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

Remus no habló porque "que va, seguro fue solo una cosa del momento….yo jamás le podría interesar a alguien tan increíble", no le habló porque "solo fue una vez, no significa nada" y porque "hay que olvidarse, ahora que se puede".

Increíblemente, sirius no lo habló con Remus por exactamente las mismas razones.

Pero desde ese día en adelante y por el resto de sus vidas hubo entre ellos una tensión agradable, casi adormecedora, que prometía vengarse de ellos algún día.

Les volvía incondicionales, vigilantes, guardianes; jamás se dejaban de cuidar el uno al otro.

Era la génesis del instinto animal que les acompañaría de por vida. Sirius no lo sabía, pero el perro dentro de él nació en el mismo instante en el que nació esa tensión que les hacía adquirir lazos que no tenían nombre.

Sirius se repitió una vez mas, tras haber desechado completamente la idea de hablar con Remus, que para él, estaban los amigos, la familia y Remus.

Cuando Peter Pettigrew se encontró sentado en el gran comedor su primer día de quinto año no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que habían cambiado desde primero.

Recordaba haber tropezado estupidamente en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, nervioso y helado, con las manos medio temblando.

Dos muchachos lo miraron desde adentro: uno era escuálido, gafas resbalándole en la nariz. El otro tenía el cabello largo sobre la cara de ojos azules, y en su postura, el intimidado Peter reconoció el porte de la aristocracia.

-Hola- saludó el de gafas- qué tal?- su sonrisa kilométrica le dio la bienvenida: Peter jamás había conocido una sonrisa que sugiriera tantas bribonadas con solo aparecer.

-pu….puedo sentarme aquí?- el chico de postura altiva y sonrisa de medio lado asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, ponte cómodo.

Mientras se acomodaba con su torpeza propia, el chico de gafas hizo las presentaciones:

-Este es Sirius, y está forrado en dinero-

El chico llamado Sirius se rió con ganas; jamás había pensado que alguien lo podría poner tan sencillamente.

-Y este- dijo Sirius señalando al chico de gafas- es James, que está medio tonto, pero sabrás perdonarlo.

Remus había llegado quince minutos mas tarde, era alto y venía con la nariz roja, tan resfriado y con tanta ropa encima que casi se podía sentir su frio. Miró las botas de Sirius, puestas en el asiento sobrante, luego a Sirius, a Peter, a James.

-Está ocupado ese asiento?- su voz era clara y educada. Sirius no pudo resistirlo.

-Si, están mis botas-

Remus no demoró demasiado en responder, con el mismo tono de sobria educación inglesa.

-No te preguntaba a ti, le preguntaba a las botas.

De ahí en más todo fue historia. Remus, ignorante de ello, había dejado a Sirius con una sonrisa vibrante en el rostro todo el resto del viaje, se había ganado la simpatía de James y la admiración de Peter.

Y ahora, embutido bajo tres capas de ropa y dos bufandas Gryffindor, Remus miraba a Peter como si no lo conociera en lo absoluto: calmo, educado, como el primer día.

-Pete- interrumpe- mírame así una vez más y comenzaré a pensar que quieres algo conmigo.

James rió, al igual que Lily. Peter y Sirius solo sonrieron, Sirius pensando qué decir, Peter recordando ese primer día en el tren.


	5. Chocolate Amargo

Sirius Black, alumno de quinto año. Pelo Bonito. Alma contaminada.

Le sonríe a Madam Rosmerta de medio lado, y consigue de inmediato que le de la última ración de pastel de arándanos.

Cuando tenia doce años, Sirius ya contaba con un increible arrastre entre las chicas. Por los pasillos pasaban una tras otra, esperando a que Sirius les mirara, aunque fuera un segundo.

Pero era inútil: Sirius estaba mas interesado en robarse las escobas del equipo de Slytherin que en mirar a unas "...¿qué?... Potter, esas escobas no desapareceran por sí solas".

James pensaba que tenía que estar medio mal, porque si él hubiera sabido que Lily Evans deseaba que él le mirara, lo menos que hubiese hecho, desde luego, era besarla.

Pero por otro lado, no habían dos Lily Evans en el castillo (una para él y una para Sirius) y aunque las hubiese habido dudaba estar dispuesto a compartirlas….o que las Lily's cayeran en ese tipo de acecho hormonal.

La situación dio un vuelco titánico cuando Sirius, por obra y gracia de su espíritu gamberro, decidió mirar a una de ellas. Esa tarde, con aires de travesura, alargó el paso para alcanzar a Remus, que medía como tres metros más en piernas que él.

-Eh, Lupin- llevaba una sonrisa terrible en el rostro- ¡mira lo que pasa cuando hago esto!-

Parecía maravillado, así que Remus no tuvo mas remedio que mirar pacientemente como Sirius se volteaba, le sonreía ampliamente a una Ravenclaw y se volvía a voltear hacia él tras haber corroborado el efecto "risita subnormal" en la pobre víctima.

-Eres mas tonto que una puerta, Sirius Black- se limitó a decir Remus. No quiso mencionar que entendía a la Revenclaw perfectamente. Remus entendía por qué las paredes le abrían paso a Sirius.

De ahí en más todo fue mantequilla entre los dedos de Sirius. No necesitó de mucha práctica ni de mucho tiempo para crearse una fama épica entre las chicas del Castillo.

De un beso a otro, de una falda a otra. Sirius era un casanova de medio tiempo que jamás le dio mucha importancia a ninguna chica, porque sabía que tarde o temprano caerían.

Tampoco consideró, jamás, dedicar más tiempo a las chicas que a sus amigos.

Cuando Peter se lo preguntó en cuarto, recibió una mirada rarísima de James y un remezón para nada amable por parte de Sirius.

-Vete a joder a otro lado, Peter- ladró entonces- ¡Eso no se pregunta, tío!-

Cuando Sirius vuelve a la mesa con una porción inmensa de pastel de arándanos, Peter reclama que "me dijeron que no quedaba!".

-Para Sirius siempre hay, Pete- le recuerda Remus- mientras la mesera sea chica, siempre hay-

Y Sirius no parece inmutarse. Pone el pastel al alcance de Remus y comen los dos juntos.

Para Peter siempre será un misterio cómo Sirius lo consigue todo con las chicas.

Para James siempre será un misterio cómo Remus ha domesticado a Sirius, que no deja que nadie salvo él coma de su plato.

Hay una Hufflepuff en cuarto. Siempre les mira pasar desde rincones semi-iluminados. Carita redonda, ojos verdes de larguísimas pestañas. Parece una muñeca pequeña y timida.

Ese día Sirius Cumple 15 años. Ya se ha encargado de borrar todo comentario sobre su cabello de la memoria del castillo, y parece particularmente feliz de cumplir 15 en paz y tranquilidad.

Se despierta con el peso de James cayéndole encima de sopetón y casi le da un atáque.

-¡Coño, Potter! ¡Mi _marcasapos_! – dramatiza. Remus se sonríe.

-Marcapasos, Sirius- corrige con calma. Peter pregunta desde su esquina qué es eso, y James lo ignora todo, aún sentado a horcajadas sobre Sirius e improvisando un apasionado discurso de madre orgullosa.

-¡¡¡Mi pequeño!!! ¡Ya es todo un hombre! – James pretende sonarse ruidosamente con la esquina de las sábanas de Sirius-…estoy tan orgullosa de ti…. ¡yo que te cuidé desde que eras potrillo!

-Y ahora eres toda una yegua- agrega Remus tranquilamente desde su costado de la habitación.

Esa mañana Sirius recibe tres pares de calcetines de parte de la señora Potter (mas media docena de plumas encantadas por James mismo para escribir en el papel y que salga en el pizarrón), un libro de escobas voladoras de Peter, y una ración de chocolate que podría durarle de por vida, cortesía de Remus.

Bajan al comedor haciendo ruido (todos menos Remus, desde luego), la gente les mira, y una que otra chica, de las mas osadas, se acercan batiendo las pestañas a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Sirius.

Pero Sirius no tiene tiempo para ninguna chica (solo para James, Remus y Peter) hasta que vislumbra en un costado penumbroso una insignia hufflepuff. Es tan pequeña la chica que se les acerca, que parece de un curso inferior.

Sirius siente una punzada de orgullo por primera vez en toda la mañana, porque la chica del rostro de ángel parece realmente nerviosa de acercársele.

-Buenos días, Remus- a Sirius le toma tiempo darse cuenta de lo que ocurre. La vocecita de nena nerviosa lo ha dicho suave, pero clarísimamente. Remus. No Sirius, no, Remus.

-¿Qué tal?- Remus no parece inmutarse, le sonríe amablemente-¿Qué llevas ahí, Ailee?-

Sirius acaba de salir de la impresión cuando escucha el nombre. Ailee. Remus le conoce.

-Una cosita- la tal Ailee le pasa un paquete envuelto en papel de arroz a Remus, con sus pequeñas manos pálidas- Mamá dice que le han gustado mucho los chocolates, Remus.-

-Me alegro mucho- parece feliz con su paquete, y el paquete parece mágicamente más pequeño entre los dedos largos. "Ailee" tambien parece mas pequeña a su lado, pero lo que a Sirius le interesa es si alguna vez Ailee ha estado entre los dedos de Remus.

-Ten un buen día- la niñata se da media vuelta. Sirius queda boquiabierto, pero pretende no demostrarlo y no lo hace hasta que escucha la pequeña vocecita hablar nuevamente. Esta vez se dirige a él.

-Por cierto….feliz cumpleaños, Sirius. Ojala la pases bien.-Ailee le sonríe. Por alguna razón no se ve con ánimos de responderle nada medianamente amable.

Sirius pasea su mal humor por el castillo como un perro paseando sus malas pulgas.

Nadie logra entender muy bien porqué hoy: a Peter le extraña, a James le agarra por sorpresa. Remus sigue preguntándose por qué.

Sirius arremete en la sala común con su mal humor latente como el cansancio bajo la piel. Las botas embarradas, sudado: ha habido entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Sirius siempre llega algo tarde a las prácticas, nunca demasiado, pero siempre un poco. Lo suficiente para impacientar al equipo. Jamás se va antes de la hora, se queda hasta último momento, dando vueltas sobre la escoba a altitudes mucho mayores de lo que se permite en los entrenamientos, luego se lanza en picada, hasta que todo el mundo desaparece.

Hoy ha llegado antes del entrenamiento, al que aun le queda media hora. Remus quiere increparle que vaya ensuciándolo todo (con las botas y su mal humor) cuando le ve dar zancadas hacia la escalera. Le observa por sobre un libro de encantamientos con olor a ilegal, y recibe de vuelta un gesto displicente, que es herencia Black en su mas puro ascendente. La intensidad aterradora con la que Sirius le mantiene la mirada le hace sentir repentinamente enfermo, como si la luna se hubiera adelantado quince días y le hiciera ponerse en guardia para el próximo duelo. Luce despectivo y furioso, luce como si le hubiesen pateado el rostro o algo peor. Luce como un perro al que acabasen de golpear severamente.

Remus solo se queda ahí, quieto y mas helado que cuando llega la luna llena.

Cuando Sirius tenia cinco conoció a la prima Bellatrix , y a su hermanastro Beatus.

No recuerda casi nada de Beatus pero de Bellatrix lo recuerda casi todo.

Era dulce, muy dulce y muy amable y le dijo que jamás tenia que avergonzarse de ser algo distinto, así que Sirius le confesó que no quería ser nada que tuviera que ver con su familia.

Bellatrix agitó las pestañas kilométricas y le pasó una mano de uñas largas por el cabello: un perfume adormecedor, embriagante le seguía a todos lados.

Dos días tras la partida de la prima Bellatrix, Persus Black susurraba a sus espaldas maleficios que adormecieron su cuerpo del dolor.

-Tienes que aprender a honrar a tu familia, Sirius.- es todo lo que dice Persus. A Sirius le cuesta ponerse en pie por las siguientes dos semanas, pero lo peor de todo no es ni de lejos el dolor. Es algo indescriptible en el fondo del estomago, que quema y envenena.

Aun hoy no sabe bien que es, pero sabe que la génesis de su mal humor tiene dejos muy parecidos al sentimiento que guarda cuidadosamente junto al nombre de Bellatrix.

Si Sirius fuera mejor para expresar que para sentir, sabría de inmediato que el sentimiento es algo parecido a la traición, al abandono, al resentimiento. Pero como no lo es, le toma un tiempo descubrirlo. Remus es Remus, SU Remus. El Remus de James , de Peter , de Lily. No de Ailee, ni de ninguna otra chica. De ningún otro chico, ni animal, ni persona, viva o no.

Por eso cuando le ve sentado ahí no hace mas que mirarle. Sube las escaleras, no quiere ver nada más. Se pregunta porqué se siente ultrajado si alguien más quiere que sea su Remus.

Se tira sobre la cama en cuanto pone pie en la habitación. Está agotado y casi no nota la punzada en las costillas y el ruido ahogado que produce lo que sea que acaba de aplastar.

Desliza los dedos dispuesto a deshacerse del objeto de su odio en este mismo momento, pero se topa con papel de arroz.

Odia ese momento mas que hace diez segundos, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas hasta que identifica la letra clara de Remus. Se inclina hacia la izquierda, es precisa en el ángulo, rígida y tranquila, le anuncia que "Tuve que formar una mafia de tráfico de objetos muggles, y robarme un libro de encantamientos de la Biblioteca, pero creo que valió la pena.".

Se siente terriblemente confuso, lee "feliz cumpleaños Sirius" en la última línea y solo entonces tiene tiempo para sentirse estúpido, basuriento y Black.

Rasga el papel de un solo tirón (quiere que el paquete deje de tener forma de paquete lo mas pronto posible) no puede creer nada de esto. Vislumbra una caja del alto de sus manos, es algo pesada. Recuerda a Remus explicándole lo que es un dial, lo que es una radio. ¡Ostia! ¡Remus le ha regalado una radio!

Siente el corazón palpitándole contra las sabanas y se sabe afortunado. Se siente agradecido y aliviado y siente que hay un animal vivo en él aún. Se siente enojado. Se siente engañado por Remus, pero está bien y lo puede soportar porque sabe que en el fondo, fue él solo quien se engañó a si mismo.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos y aun así los quince segundos que le toma llegar a la sala común, con la radio en la mano, le parecen exagerados.

Remus le vuelve a mirar por sobre las paginas del libro de encantamientos. EL libro de encantamientos.

Quisiera saber cómo hacer esto. Mas lo único que sabe es como avanzar con paso decidido hacia él, tragar duro e increparle.

-Así que "Ailee"- siente que la garganta se le aprieta cuando lo dice. Está absolutamente serio. Remus también.

-Soborné a la madre de Aileen Stevens con medio kilo de bombones de licor de guinda- la voz es la misma de siempre, los ojos también, pero a Sirius le da la impresión de que está hablando con otro lado de Remus- Lo menos que podrías hacer es darme las Gracias.

"Lo sé" quiere decirle. Quiere decirle "Gracias Remus", "Gracias por no ser el Remus de Ailee", "Gracias por la radio" "Gracias…..gracias…..gracias…..".

Se le acerca, la quita el libro de las manos y se arrodilla frente al sillón de orejas en el que está sentado Remus.

Le mira directo a los ojos y tiene que tragarse despacio el nudo que se le forma en la garganta.

Remus cree que ve algo derritiéndose lentamente tras los ojos grises de Sirius. Remus cree que podría morirse cuando Sirius, animal y poderoso, le pone una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón y le remueve lentamente diciendo "Gracias, Lupin."

Pasan segundos que le parecen mas largos de lo que es aceptable antes de que Sirius se ponga en pie y vuelva a subir a la habitación. Se ha vuelto a llevar una porcion de Remus.

Gracias a todos por los reviews! ; ; sois un cielo , y como siempre decir que siento con todo el corazón no poder actualizar más a menudo….

Vamos viendo…(ya se que estoy gastando valioso espacio respondiendo revs , pero siento que se los debo , gente ).

Deraka: muchas gracias nena! ; ; me ha parecido un detalle inmenso que te dieras el tiempo de comentar tan largo! Intentaremos darle mucho chocolate a Rem de aquí en mas, va?

Hermsweasley: servida nnUu

Neyade: oh dear...intentaré cerrar y abrir los signos de ahora en más XD disculparás, como usualmente escribo en ingles me pilla la costumbre y luego ya no abro los signos.(por cierto….mhe pasado por tu perfil y me suenas muy muy conocida…preguntaré por ahí a alguna de las niñas de España a ver si alguien te conoce XD).

Idune: que astuta….ya le puse aceptar comentarios anónimos nnUu es que no mhabia dado cuenta u0u

Swett Malfoy: asias! nnUu

Estefa: cuenta con ello….siempre se me ocurren nuevas cosas…aunque a veces no me de el talento para ponerlo en papel (mira que luego lo hago y las cago XD).

Lunática black: gracias por el review nn me alegra que te haya gustado!


End file.
